The Crow: A Second Chance
by MetallicaGirl
Summary: When Damon and his friends are murdered Raven, his girlfriend wishes he could come back for a whole year. And when he does she must help him with his mission. But what will happen after he is done?
1. Prologue

Prolouge  
  
Suddenly there came a tapping, As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
  
I got home just before the cop did. The officer took   
care of me after my parents died. They went just   
before my boyfriend, Damon. They died naturally…   
sort of. They were in a car crash, but Damon was   
murdered. He and his group of friends were on their   
way to my place to sneak me out –I was grounded at   
the time- and they were sighted by some people they   
pissed off earlier. The gang had guns, Damon and his   
friends were mostly unarmed. Only Damon had a knife.   
Tonight was Halloween. A year since he and my friends   
were murdered.  
  
  
  
A crow sat at my window, pecking at the sill. I   
looked at it. It was raining and the poor creature was   
stuck outside. I always had something with animals,   
and it strangely improved when Damon died to the   
point that I could almost read their thoughts. I opened   
the window for it and it flew in, it was big for a crow. It   
perched on my bed and shook the water off its   
feathers, and then it let out a cry, sounding like a call. I   
could almost hear it saying something. Calling   
something to follow it. That's when the cop got home.  
"I know you're here, Rave," He called   
routinely, using my nickname. My real name was   
Raven. "I got you something." He continued. I decided   
since he got me a present I should come down. I made   
my way out of my room, the crow deciding it should   
come too, was perched on my shoulder. As I came into   
the cop's view, he looked alarmed that I had a crow on   
my shoulder. I always had birds, cats or dogs with me;   
I don't know why the crow scared him so much.  
"What is it?" I asked, questioning his fright. He   
thought I was referring to the present.  
"Well, I know tonight is probably gonna be hard   
for ya… knowing what happened last year… Anyway, I   
got ya a present." He handed me a guitar case. I   
opened it and pulled out an electric guitar identical to   
Damon's old one. "It was Damon's. I tracked it down. I   
thought that it would be easier if you had something of   
his with you." I put down the guitar and hugged him,   
making the crow fly off and perch on the couch. He   
hugged back.  
"Thank you." I said, tears streaking my face,   
making black tracks down my cheeks from my black   
eye shadow. The crow flapped its wings and it was   
once again on my shoulder. This seemed to disturb the   
cop more. "What's the matter with you, Albrecht?" I   
asked using his last name, what everybody calls him.   
He shakes his head.  
"Nothing. You'd think I was crazy… Hell, I do."   
He replied and walked off to the kitchen. I tried to   
shrug it off and began walking to my room in the attic.   
I held the guitar to me closely, clutching it as if my life   
depended on its safety. My tears ran freely down my   
cheeks now, my body shaking with my silent sobbing.   
Finally, I got to my room. I sat on the bed,   
thinking only of Damon. Oh, Damon, my love. If only   
you were here now. I thought. My eyes were shut   
tightly, so I didn't notice the figure perched on my   
windowsill. There was a flash of lightning, followed by   
an unusually loud bursting of thunder. Time seemed to   
slow for the second that the lightning flashed,   
illuminating everything. And in that moment in   
suspended time, I saw a shadow fall across my floor. I   
carefully set down the guitar, spending unnecessary   
time making sure it was safe. The crow began to call   
out very loudly. He flew over to the closed window and   
began pecking at it, as if trying to open it. I helped the   
crow out, unlatching the sliding lock on the window   
and pushed it up.  
The figure fell in through the window and   
there was a thump as it hit the floor. I kneeled next to   
the figure, put my hand on its shoulder and was just   
about to roll it onto its back when-  
Explosions… gunpowder…   
The shot was intercepted by a dark-haired boy. A knife was imbedded in the   
shooter and he fell. Suddenly the group of friends were surrounded. The leader –the   
one that was stabbed- grabbed the knife from his stomach and tossed it away. No   
blood. The dark-haired boy lay in the ground, struggling to get up. He was shot in   
the chest and was loosing blood very quickly. He couldn't manage to get up and he   
had to watch.  
Watch as one by one his friends were murdered.  
The girls were raped first.  
Their attackers grinned through the whole thing. When they finished with the   
dark-haired boy's friends they turned to him, two of the boys held him up, while   
another shot a few rounds into various parts of his body. One by one the victims   
were dropped into a nearby lake, where they were eventually found washed up on   
the shore.  
- Woa. What the HELL was that?! The figure was now laying on   
his back and I could see his face.  
  
Damon's face.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
I couldn't believe it was actually Damon. He was dead. This couldn't really   
happen… could it?  
We sat cross-legged on my bed facing eachother. He was still fairly wet - And   
dripping all over my sheets. It didn't seem to matter now, though. Damon was alive,   
that's all I could think about. He reached his hand out to me and touched my cheek.   
He felt cold. Not just a simple cold, but a bone-chilling cold. A cold so cold he could   
never be warm again. A dead cold. His eyes seemed darker than usual. Almost   
black his face even paler.  
The crow flew through the room, landing on Damon's shoulder. It looked back   
at the window. There was another crow on the windowsill. Then a knock on my   
bedroom door.  
"Hide," I whispered to Damon. "He'll remember you." Damon quickly,   
soundlessly rolled off the bed and under it. "Come in." I said, directing my voice   
towards the door. Damon's crow had relocated to my shoulder and the other crow   
began pecking on the windowsill. Albrecht opened the door.  
"I thought I heard something up here. Are you okay?" He asked. He was   
seriously worried tonight; the crow really freaked him out.  
"I'm fine, I dropped something earlier," I explained the loud thump that Damon   
had made falling on the floor. "And I had the radio on for a while." I got up and let the   
other crow in. It landed on the carpet next to the bed.  
The crow on my shoulder flew down to join the one on my soft black carpet.   
They simultaneously hopped to the edge of the bed.   
Oh no, I thought, they're pointing Damon out to Albrecht.  
The crows pecked at the bed. Albrecht walked over to them and knelt down.  
He looked under the bed. He rose quickly and looked at me.   
"Who is that?" He asked.  
"Come on out. He knows your there." I said to Damon. He slowly crawled out  
from under the bed. "OK, Albrecht, don't freak." Damon was now standing, looking  
straight at Albrecht. The doorbell rang.  
"Get it." He said, looking at me with an expression that was practically saying  
'Don't disobey me.' I lowered my face and went to the door. I was followed by the  
crow that had just flown in. It landed on my shoulder. As I walked out the door and   
down the hall and descended the stairs to the ground floor I could hear Albrecht. He  
was shouting something about crows. I got to the door and opened it.  
"Sorry, I think I have the wrong house." The girl said quietly. She had dark   
blonde hair, the colour of dirt almost and lighter bangs. She was dressed in clothes   
that would probably be described as 'street punk' by some people I knew. She   
carried a skateboard with her that had the names of bands on it. The dominant   
sticker was a black one with Hangman's Joke printed on it in white. She had delicate   
features, but there was an alien hardness to her face. It didn't look like it quite   
belonged but must gave gotten there by some sort of abuse or hardship. My guess   
was both.  
"Well, who are you looking for?" I asked. The crow on my shoulder flapped   
back over to her. She seemed surprised, as if she hadn't even seen it before. "He  
yours?" I asked, another question.  
"I don't really know who I'm looking for. Does Albrecht still live here?" She   
replied, ignoring my second question. She seemed completely comfortable with the   
crow on her shoulder, so I decided that it and her were related somehow.  
"Yea. What's your name?" I replied.  
"Sarah."   
"Raven." I held out my hand to her. After a minute's careful consideration, she   
decided my hand was fit to be shaken by hers. I turned around, motioning for Sarah  
to follow me. My heavy boots pounded on the stairs as I walked up to my room. I   
opened the door, Damon's back was to Albrecht and he was looking out the window,   
Albrecht was mumbling something incomprehensible to himself.  
"Albrecht." I said, jerking his attention from wherever it was. He looked at   
Sarah, he seemed to be angry and dissapointed at the same time. "Some Sarah girl  
wants to see you." I told him, pointing at the girl. I walked over to Damon, his back   
was still to us. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He turned   
his face to look at me. His face was much paler, though. He had black streaks  
from his forehead over his borw and down his cheek, and his lips were black and a   
mock-smile was streaked on over his lips and the side of his mouth. The streaks   
looked like they were cut onto his face  



End file.
